Stay With Me Until I Fall Asleep
by DanH2010
Summary: A one Shot based on a line from my 'A New Beginning' fic and a song.


**Stay with me Until I Fall Asleep.**

**This one shot is inspired by a song and a line in my fic 'A New Beginning.' The song is by He is Me called Kiss It All Better. This is spur of the moment thing so literally typed up without writing and zero changes (so I can't guarantee it'll be any good) but I listened to the song and it brought so many images into my head i had to go with them.**

**For the sake of this oneshot I need you to imagine that Danny and Alice are dating but have no children as its pretty AU that's it. Ok here we go (wish me luck) lol x**

**(X)**

Danny lay in a cold draughty room staring up at ceiling which was cracked and had damp spots. His eyes were closed tight as they were every night as he tried to imagine that life was different. When that didn't work he tried to imagine that she was here beside him. The image refused to come and in some ways he was happy, she didn't deserve to be here... He turned over and the cot creaked beneath him. He pressed his face into the pillow, the rough blanket chafing his chin. Tears pooled in his eyes as in his mind as the scene began to unfold in front of his eyes.

_Danny and Alice walked along the street side by side holding hands. She carried her purse and he had his jacket slung casually over his shoulder. They were a normal couple, so in love and practically inseparable. The question on all their families mind was not IF they were going to get married but when. When were they going to make all this legal. When asked Danny and Alice simply smiled and winked like they knew a secret everyone else didn't... and who knows maybe they did, as two people couldn't possibly be better suited than the two of them. It never seemed like they had a harsh word to say about the other. They were quite simply soul mates. So as they walked hand in hand down the street neither were prepared for their world to be quite literally blown apart. _

_Danny was knelt down as they walked whispering something in Alice's ear which made her eyes shine almost clear blue as she looked up at him. A man in a grey jacket with the hood pulled up and hunched shoulders walked past and as he did he grabbed Alice's purse and yanked her into a dark smelly alley. Alice held onto he purse tightly and out of the darkness Danny stepped in and grasped the man by the shoulders. Still the robber held onto the purse and Alice too refused to relinquish it. Alice managed to yank her purse away by now the man, angered by their refusal to co operate pulled a gun. Alice immediately threw her purse at the robber._

"_Take it." she yelped._

_Danny stared at the man darkly._

_The robber knelt down never taking his eyes off Danny as he picked her bag up. The gun quivered as he held it aiming at Danny's heart._

"_ATM code." he barked._

"_7194." she told him heart beating rapidly._

"_I don't believe you, I want you to go to withdrawn the funds. While you do I'll keep her here, unharmed. If I see you speak to one person then I'll shoot her and run!"_

"_NO!" Danny snarled stepping in front of Alice like a shield._

"_I could shoot you." he warned. "If I have her I know you won't do anything stupid."_

_Danny shook his head. "I'll go and get the money, let her go home."_

_The robber laughed. "Why so can call the police? You go and she stays…." and he cocked the gun._

"_Ok ok." Danny said hands up in surrender._

_The robber rifled through Alice's bag and pulled out her purse removed the money and pocketed it, threw the bank card at Danny._

_Danny caught it._

"_Disappear from my sight for just a minute and she dies. I see a police officer and she dies….."_

_Danny nodded quickly. "Don't do anything daft love." he whispered. "I'll be two minutes ok?"_

_Alice nodded._

_He glared at the robber and walked from the alley normally. He saw a face watching him and ran to the ATM machine. There was three people in front of him and Danny was overly cautious keeping his distance not wanting the robber to even suspect he was talking to someone. He kept his arms crossed as he looked over. The queue didn't seem to be moving and his body was twitching violently, every person feeling like they were taking hours instead of minutes. Meanwhile a previous ATM user who was before Danny pointed out Danny to two police officers because of his jumpy behaviour. _

_Danny saw them approaching him and felt his heart stutter in his chest._

"_No…..no…." he whispered as he saw the robber disappear back into the alley. Danny ran to where Alice was, pushing past the police forcefully. As he reached the alley everything seemed to move slowly, Alice taking a step back as the robber aimed the gun very precisely at her chest. The eternity it seemed to be as he pulled the trigger. The earth shattering boomed that resounded all around him. Alice as she fell slowly backwards slumping towards the floor, the smoke that drifted from the end of the gun. The sound of police officers footsteps behind him as they ran forward and finally the shock on the robbers face as it finally hit him that he had killed someone….or nearly._

"_ALICE!" Danny screamed. The robber threw the gun to the side of the alley and it lay there shrouded in darkness as he ran. The policeman followed in hot pursuit as Danny sat with Alice as she lay dying in his arms. One policeman pulled out his radio as he ran past o to request an ambulance then he followed his partner._

_Danny's whole focus was on Alice who was deathly pale, her chest shuddering with how hard it was just to simply breathe. _"_Danny…" fell from her when she saw his face._

"_Its ok…its ok." he promised tears falling on his arms as he trying to keep the blood from flowing out of her chest. hi hands were coated in her blood and he almost lost it then._

"_I'm not ready to go…." her speech coming in short breathy pants. She knew what was coming as he did but still Danny refused to believe it._

"_You're not gonna let go." he told he fiercely. "I know your not." he lifted her left hand and saw the ring that sparkled there. "We have that announcement for our families. We kept them waiting long enough." pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I love you Alice….please...please don't let go." his voice entreating her._

"_I'm tired…." she breathed. "Tired….."_

"_No Alice!" he cried pleading with her. "NO stay awake….oh God this is all my fault! I should have done something…..been normal…..I should have let him shoot me…. I could..."_

"_NO!" she told him as stubbornly as she could manage, it caused blood gurgle up in her throat. "It isn't your fault love….. you didn't know….you didn't know…"_

_Her eyes seemed to dim a little then and he raised her hands to his face. They were icily cold to the touch and he blew on them trying to warm them. He then leant down and rained kisses over her face. "Stay with me….stay with me…..stay with me…." he told her a mantra." Everything will be ok if you stay with me…." his voice breaking as the truth seemed to wash over him. Her eyes were no long dim, they were blank and the smile she always wore when she looked at him was vacant from her face. First the grief overwhelmed him and he felt like he was about to fold up in devastation and he did. He held her body close and sobbed heartbrokenly feeling like he wouldn't ever stop…..until he heard footsteps approaching. He raised his eyes and saw the policeman had apprehended the robber. Pure rage filled him and he laid his gorgeous fiancée gently on the ground. He kissed her head softly then moved to the area where the gun lay. He picked it up calmly and felt the weight of it in his hand. He cocked it as quietly as he could._

_'The coward ran but I won't._ _This is for you Alice.' he said to her still form softly. 'And the life we'll never share.' _

_As the policemen approached he stood up and moved from the shadows. He was completely expressionless as he aimed at the same place Alice was shot then his face contorted with rage and maleovlence as he pulled the trigger not once but three times. The bullets tore through the robbers body and he fell to the floor._

_The policemen lunged at him but he dropped the gun and raised his hands in the air. He was still wrestled to the ground roughly. The whole time he looked at Alice's lifeless body knowing that the moment her life had been stolen his life ended too._

And that was it, that was how Danny ended up in the prison cell. He had been jailed for at least twenty five years up to a life sentence but he didn't care, he didn't want to live. It hadn't changed anything, the fact that the bastard who had stolen the love of his life from him was dead didn't make Alice come back to him. The bullets he had shot straight into his heart didn't erase that her heart had already stopped beating.

She was just a memory.

He was just a memory.

It was ALL just a memory.

One memory that he swore he would never forget, he would never forget his beautiful fiancé, never forget the dreams they had woven but which would never come to be. And he knew it would be impossible to forget her face, those endless blue eyes, short sleek black hair and her flawless smiling face.

As the lights went off in his cell his hand snaked under his pillow and he looked at the picture of Alice he kept there. It was illuminated by the light of the moon. This was how he remembered her laughing into a camera her smile wide and genuine and his...all his. Danny's heart ached with how much he needed her at this second, how much he would always need her. He pressed the picture to his heart and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me…." he whispered the same as he did every night. "Stay with me….." his voice cracked and broken. "Everything will be ok if you stay with me…." he lifted the picture and pressed a kiss to it. "Stay with me until I fall asleep." even though he knew that sleep would remain elusive as it always was without her.

**A/N i know the characters are pretty OOC but like i said i hd to write it as the images were driving me crazy. if you heard the song before then it was a pretty big spoiler in the first line :/ anyway poor danny and poor alice bless them x**


End file.
